Stranded Flame
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: Another Dark Corner Of My Elicit Triangle ,and those already within. Rekindled
1. Chapter 1

Stranded Flame

Chapter One

The Makings Of A New Threat

By Inuyashas Youkai

The miko carried within the strands of time through the mystic well towards her destination, the Feudal Era . Following the trip back to her time , Kagome stocked up on supplies , as well as attempt to catch up on her studies. Now pulling herself up by the rope that was hanging limply in the musty darkened well that caught her eyes on the other side . Standing upon the soft grass beside the contraption that allowed her to keep traveling back , and forth between times, while looking up towards the night starry sky.

Although hidden within the shrouded trees crazed eyes greedily watched lingerly at the one signifying soon to be ending answer in his defeat , and the twisted joys , entertaining possibilities that the miko could provide him. Further away stood the village holding the friends awaiting the miko for her return , with the exception of one , the hanyou: Inuyasha. Walking towards the village , humming a tune , Kagome headed to meet up with those who awaited her so that they could track on the leads they hoped to find to gain access to more shards , and Naraku's whereabouts. Though prior to reaching through the natural break with the trees , leading into the entrance to the villiage , a sharp abrupt pain stung at the side of the miko's skull, stunning her form still .

Momentarily frozen, Kagome , with her hands still cradling her head , and was now upon her knees squatted upon the ground , in order to hope sooth the pain that lived there, pounding. Breathing in deeply until the dizziness baited itself away to nothing, then standing on unsteady ground , Kagome continued to stumble her way towards Kaede's hut within the village that she grew to know as home. At the hut's door frame , Kagome paused , and leaned up against it to rest , as it took almost all of her energy just to make the short trek that ensued to get where she was. Wiping her brow to remove the sweat forming there , but when she pulled her hand away , a smear of crimson blood now stained her fingers. Although before she could further investigate it , the young fox -kit shippo came ploping out towards her like a rocket in her chest , making his greeting.

Needless to say , the little rush of weight gained from this action , gave away the energy to the miko's weakened body , collaspsing to the ground .

" Kagome ! " the kit Shippo screamed .

The other's within the hut's structure soon followed to investigate as to what the outside commotion was , Sango, Kaede , and Miroku , soon then carried the lithe miko's form inside , once getting over the shock of the sight breathing within their eyes. Working quickly Kaede , and Sango to access the damage, as well as to discover the treatment needed for Kagome's recovery, whilst Miroku kept watch for the return of their hanyou friend that was known to come sometime soon, as it would always be at the most importune times , like now seeing her in the way that she was at present. True to the monk's assumptions , a blur of red , and silver catapulted through the trees , landing just short of the walkway path towards the hut , he now stood in front of.

" Inuyasha , So glad that you can make it .How's Kikyo fairing these -" Miroru stated prior to being interrupted by the impatient hanyou.

" Cut the shit monk! Why in the fuck did I just smell Kagome 's blood? ! Is she here , Kagome wasn't supposed to be back until tomorrow !"

" I guess she wanted to be nice , and come back early ..."

" You still didn't answer my question , stupid . Why do I smell her blood , and that somehow she's - .. I don't know I can't explain it .."

" Calm down , my dear friend . The girls are with her now . The injury isn't as bad as you may think , and the blood loss is slim , as I am sure that you've smelt that as well, but I know what you mean Inuyasha , the brunt of it doesn't look good , for she hasn't awoken yet. "

"Let . Me . In ! Move!" Inuyasha pushed through towards the entrance , and barged in the hut, but upon entering , the hanyou wasn't prepared for what he saw.

In the middle of the room , laid a paled form , cuddled with blankets on a nearby cot . Kagome's head was wrapped where some injury laid hidden underneath , with beads of sweat accumulating furiously . Her wet hair was being combed out by Sango , as Kaede was fixing her, moving to apply the fininishing touches to make her comfortable, and prior to making eye contact upon the golden orbs watching.

" Inuyasha ... " Sango slipped , not expecting the monk to let the hanyou in.

" Don't Inuyasha, me ! I wanna know what happened , and now . So stop avoiding , and start talking!"

" Inuyasha , we honestly don't know exactly because none of us were present when this had occured , but the trees have stilled , becareful . I feel evil brews nearby , and I also muse that whomever this entity is , is responsible for what has occurred to Kagome . Although there is a small entrance wound on the right side of her skull, but no proof of a exit. The wound is small , and not life threatening , but it is strange the amount of blood accumulated from a injury that small , as well as she hasn't awakened as of yet, which leads me to belive that something more is afoot."

" Show me !" The enraged half demon demanded impatiently.

Kaede moved to kneel next to Kagome's unmoving body , with the exception of the shallow breathing , then gently peeling away to expose a pin- hole sized entrance wound with the help of the hanyou to move her head towards his eyes . Once gaining the sight of the wound , Inuyasha started to unconsciously rub small circles lightly upon the now forming bruise surrounding the wound. Unbeknownst to them , Kagome's eyes fluttered open to clear the haze from the burnt chocolate orbs that now had flames dancing seemingly around the outer edge , watching .

" Kagome.. " Sango gasped , noticing this , and causing everyone to tear their eyes away from what they were focused on towards that of her eyes.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Stranded Flame

Chapter Two

Something Odd Comes Strangely Afoot

By Inuyashas Youkai

Watching as the others were attentively observing her as if she had gained a second head petruding from that of her clouded skull upon awakening . Slight fear began to brew inside her , as the members of the group simply yet stared at her in shock without any real proof as to why it was that they were staring. In a quiet voice but the strongest she could muster , Kagome coarsely spoke as she started to move to a siting position , but as she moved while speaking dizzyingness overtook her thoughts.

" Um , is something wrong.. ? Oh boy , I probably shouldn't have moved."

" Maybe you could shed some light on that subject , Ka Go Me ..."

" Not so loud , Inuyasha ... I am right here ya know!"

" That's just the thing Kagome , I wasn't. "

Although , Kagome just leaned her head back , once nodding , and letting her now bloody mud eyes hide behind her eyelids , rolling to the back of her head , then as quickly as it came afterwards the miko began to snore. Sango , Miroku , and Shippo watched on dumbfoundedly , but it was then that the hanyou looked up from Kagome , and when looking to meet the others in only slight confusion caught a wise gaze from Kaede.

" Something on ye mind , Inuyasha ?" The old hag questioned .

At this the the others looked onto Inuyasha , and Kaede's oncoming conversation in bewilderment , as to why the question may have been asked regarding the situation aloud, waiting in concern to what would be offered to explain the miko's plight. The hanyou only growled , shaking his head to clear what all of this looked like , but the signs flowing with it were all wrong , and in the end not adding up at all. Nevertheless the hanyou sighed in frustration , and spoke irritatedly , as to what was on his mind.

" Nothing really, but all this looks oddly familiar , only the wound doesn't fit ,in addition to not even carrying with it any real presence , or scent , to whom , or what, as to why Kagome would be acting this way , but if this is true regardless of the details not matching up , then we are all are gonna have some serious shit heading our way , because it all goes downhill from here, and fast .." Inuyasha finished before starting to stalk quickly over towards the thrown open flap of the hut , prior to hastely exiting.

" Aye .. " Kaede spoken ominously , as she gained the seriousness of the situation from the hanyou's now flashing eyes fighting against the other between the angry crimson, and the moon within the silver strands now covering his eyes, as he left.

" Excuse me for interupting , but would someone care to explain for such thick intensity in the room.. " Miroku seriously stated aloud ..

Although instead of one within the hut coming forth with a answer , a blur of silver , colliding with red , and white returned , now back to possessing his ambers, but these were yet wilder than the normal tamed eyes the hanyou normally carried .

" What I mean is that the stupid wench in coming a day early , got herself in a situation where trouble had nothing to do with it , because I won't have to wait for Kikyo to drag me to hell to see it , it will be brought here with Kagome !"

" Um , how so ?" Miroku stated curiously

"Dammit , believe me I have seen this shit before , but not by my actions. Actually I had came upon it on accident , but regardless if this doesn't fit with what led up to it , without having any scent or real marking besides that of a small pin hole carrying no exit wound . Everything else fits .."

" Wait a minute Inuyasha , you don't mean ?! " The Slayer finally catching on mused aloud.

"Ya , Do I stutter ? I am not bullshitting , although in this I almost wish I was ..Kagome has been claimed as a mate .. "

" But who , and how ? It doesn't make any sense , Inuyasha .. I've seen what you are saying too, but it's ludicrous to think a small mark that doesn't even resemble a bite could be a mate mark. Doesn't match up!"

" That I wish I knew ... How else would explain the way Kagome has been acting since she awakened , and what could be the reason for her just to collapse from a little kit's coming greeting for her affections upon returning to this time !?"

Indeed, neither presence within the room could contest the offered assumptions that came from the hanyou's mouth even though each one tried , but every time one would open their mouth to argue it , nothing but silence fell out to greet the argument . Looking again , Kaede further investigated the odd entrance wound upon the back of her skull , and strangely enough now when the miko's fingers came upon closely to the wound , a unexpected spark alit within her fingertips. Scrutinizingly observing, as the girl was still breathing quickly while sleeping , and with slight movement from Kagome, caused something to brush up , lightly grazing her forearm , Kaede upon further investigating felt two small pile's of fluff , bearing no color starting to form within her otherwise silky black locks . Feeling around to the sides of her head , while the other three were quibbling about in the background, the elder miko felt the discovery that Kagome presently bore the proof of the hanyou's words where the spot her ears once resided ,were no longer .

" Aye , Inuyasha I believe ye are correct in your theory , and in time I'am afraid we will see the outcome, but I think I may have found that whomever had done this somehow acquired a piece of the jewel , because it was what was used to place the mark upon her , without her knowledge. "

" What !?" Inuyasha steamed , while walking out once more , having quite enough with the present shit coming from the current situation, leaving the others behind to their own devices to entertain themselves.

The others began to go about their normal activities , while the hag kept watch over the younger miko , presently yet changing . Behind Kagome's eyes flickering , a voice began to lightly graze upon her subconscious , speaking to her , while another sight other than the unseeing dark then emerged out of nowhere, and one being none that she'd seen before now greeting her closed eyes.

" Mate .. "

A shiver coursed through her , and crashed pleasurably violent down her spine , as the unknown male spoke with such intensity in his claim for her. Whilst a open clearing with many flowers meet her sights brilliantly , and trees encircling it , then in the middle of it all stood a decent sized sparkling lake. Coming to stand , then walking towards the beautiful image meeting her eyes , until she paused slightly in her place hearing the voice again.

" Don't be afraid , beautiful one... You are too precious to me to allow any harm to you .. Come closer , for I bear gifts .."

" But , where are you ? Who are you ?But why , Me? Do you even know me ?"

" I know enough , for I 've been watching you .. I know your name is Kagome, and those whom you travel with .. I have chosen you for a long time , but haven't seen the need to come to you yet before we meet until now because I see what the others do not. I will come to you soon enough , in time ..Why not you ? Now close your eyes.."

Without being told twice because of what the male voice told her , also gave the power over her because of what he was , by his own actions making it so, alone. The next thing she knew, Kagome felt herself letting go in her reservations , as the very voice seemed to materialize , and it wasn't her imagination to feel hungry lips to openly graze down her neck from her ear lobes , devouring her, with strong arms holding her from behind. Giving way to a unrestrained needy moan , Kagome panted through the growing desires that the strangers touch elicited.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Stranded Flame

Chapter Three

Heated Flames Alight

By Inuyashas Youkai

By the sight of the coming night dawning it's pale moonlight upon the scorching heated forest by the falling sun . Although it wasn't all that was currently heated at the moment , as the appearant change happening abeit hours before was at the moment causing strain within the group within nearby proximity to the girl sweating bullets , yet with cooling watersoaked cloths being exhanged for new ones periodically. It didn't much help for those with the one possessing somewhat sensitive noses to not notice the coupious amounts of lingering want pouring of the girl laying there.

Shippo of course didn't understand but that his adopted mother was in heat , and it gave of a distinct stink altering her normal calming scent, making him cover his nose to subtly mask its potency a little. Kilala rolled around continuously rubbing itself to sooth a unknown itch , and by one causing a frustrated kitty , as Sango had to try assisting while she then upon noticing starting to scratch her fingers amongst her course fur. Miroku at the moment was at the time engaged in a argument with the hanyou in their group , Inuyasha , and it was this that proved to the rest of them that the situation was starting to get out of hand , in his efforts in ignoring her panting mews.

" Will someone do something , wake the bitch , and tell her to stop before she has a whole horde of demons following the stink the wench is giving off , before I do it myself !"

" Now , calm down Inuyasha .. I am sure she hasn't any control over what pleasantly dirty thoughts are being thrown into that fortunate head of hers.." The monk perversely taunted to torment the hanyou all the more .

" Monk , for the benefit to remain able to give any woman the chance of bearing your children , shut up , and do something about the bitch , now!" Inuyasha seethed , while pacing frustratedly pissed off , and trying to remain in control of his actions to stop the now amorous female giving off such a tasty sweet scent ..

" Even if I wanted too , or could, how would you propose I do that ? I'd rather see you suffer in your ignorance , my friend . Oh wait , maybe I could send for the one , what's the wolf's name, again ?Besides isn't there a walking corpse you could be occupying your time with , instead of waving around your disheartening presence here ?" Miroku offered teasingly to the frustrating member at the moment within their group .

Inuyasha didn't give any response to the stupid moron's taunting , only gave a growling huff before once again leaving the hut. The others sought to start making a quick meal , as Kaede , and Sango began to clean the miko with soap to cleanse some of the scent clinging on her , strongly affecting the demons within their group , and preventing any others outside it to come for Kagome, thus retrieving the promise that smell freely gave privy too towards the ones of the sensitive nose. Hours passed , and the small expanse of the hut seemed to settle down a bit , and Kagome's breathing slowed down considerably.

Within Kagome's mind , she was now standing with the mysterious mate holding her from behind , and posing a question to her , tickling within her ears , as the question was being asked lovingly.

" My mate , even though you look divine as you are , but if there was in anyway you wished to appear within a reflection .. What would that be ?"

"Hmmm.. Anything I want , huh? Well, since you like it so much I'll choose to remain like myself , but to see what you look like I would like something , taking apart of you , and if it wouldn't be too much trouble could I get doggy ears like my friend Inuyasha's ?"

" Open your eyes , mate .."

Upon opening them , yet still being in the place they met after she collapsed within the hut , now looking within her reflections staring back at her upon the water. Looking back at her was almost a mirror image to herself , but with some minor differences . First , there perched upon her head were two twitching silver ears moving back , and fourth. Secondly her eyes turned violet , almost black , with subtle hints of red weaving thin smoke vaguely through them . Alas lastly her inky locks grew longer caressing her now maturely filled out form, passing her slightly rounded hips. Smiling happily , in admiring her newly taken image freely offered by the loving glimpse against her with his voice .

" Does mate approve ? " The male hidden somewhere behind her , as he tightened his embrace against him.

Speaking in a deeper sultry voice , Kagome surprised herself in hearing her speak the word..

" Yes .."

" You may keep it , as long as you accept what I offer you.."

The morning rose up with it's accompanying sun, and to the others just awakening to see the unveiled sight in place of where the miko Kagome once lied. Sango's caramel orbs looked on in shock of the newly changed girl that held the place of her adopted sibling in awe, then moved slightly to elbow the monk nearby , one who was sitting upright , and removing the sleepy haze from his still tired form , for last night was one that worn him out, not in a fun way either. It was certain that once the hanyou left hours later , that a large swarm of grotesque demons came within the village to fight amongst them to discover as to where they were hiding the source of the scent that called them . Fortunately , Inuyasha near the brunt of the attack did appear to assist in fighting them off , and before dawn all of them had successfully destroyed all of them , but once they had it was certain to see that the hanyou had not completely recovered from the long duration he was exposed to the scent trails Kagome gave off past before he once again left the nearby area.

Upon seeing his Sango's motions to disturb his peace , the monk looked over towards her meeting her gaze, then following her shift in direction , seeing the member in their care , as the sun's rays met to graze upon her new form. It was then, once taken in the sight of this new vision of Kagome , that the hanyou again made his presence known, now had Kagome's taunt been long gone with the fading breeze. The hanyou had been caught by the sight of Kagome , as Sango was combing her long hair into a long braid to get it into a manageable hold with how it had gotten tangled in her sleep. Inuyasha's breath stolen abruptly from his lungs, in seeing this new exquisitely fuller form upon the simple beauty she once held , making her simply just , wow..

Indeed it definitely would make things rather difficult in the coming of days, for everyone involved , and made more evident within the now fluttering eyes that shown underneath once closed eyelids. Kagome scanned the room with her eyes , and with her ears listened for any sound for who was with her at the time, smiling once she knew who had surrounded her , even though a bittersweet one no longer having the promising warmth from the one claiming to be her mate devotingly . Once those violet eyes with smoky red trails flowing in them met with each one , Kagome found that she was able to sit up now , still happily greeting those that she missed while she was out ..

" Kagome it is good to see you finally join us , how are you feeling ?"

But , it was the voice she answered with , huskily sweet in a sultry sway,combined with the now tight fitting attire peaking out from the coverlet, and exposing glimpses of bare flesh, on top of offhandedly catching the answer she gave, almost made the hanyou go mad altogether.

" I feel like I've been surrounded in a hot spring of bubbles for hours"

'Dammit , bitch ! Your killing me !'

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Stranded Flame

Chapter Four

Altering The Path To Hell

By Inuyashas Youkai

Once aqcuiring acceptable attire for Kagome , the miko was allowed to grace the outdoors with her presence, and was greeted by the hanyou himself , as Sango walked her out of the hut. Seeing her curves , accentuated by the blue silkened kimono , yet with her hair still in a long braid but also tucked into a loose bun, made the hanyou want to druel, pantingly , as the image soon entered his brain of the dog he was doing just that . Thus shaking the thought from his brain, Inuyasha smiled offering his hand to further guide Kagome on still yet wobbly sore limbs , as to please her need for fresh air once the perverse comments started to vomit from the monk's lips , causing the others to be sickened to even try to bother knocking it from his brain , rather just leave him abandoned in his thoughts .

" Kagome.. " Inuyasha greeted offering one of his clawed hands ..

Nodding once , before taking his hand , and allowing Sango returning to her yet brainless monk , oblivious to the beating that was all but known to come. After watching the slayer disappear within the bamboo flap , entering the hut, Kagome smiled slightly nervous , then turned to meet the hanyou looking past the sun in the sky , distracted somehow. Thus after sometime waiting , giving her friend the peace she thought he sought , the miko whispered softly.

" Inuyasha .."

The hanyou upon hearing the sound , closed his eyes , relishing the sound tinkling softly within his ears, in attempts to resist her unknown lures , and then momentarily answered her , just as softly.

" Yes Kagome?" Inuyasha hissed , in response to his body becoming taunt against the tingling rushing against his spine with the echoes of her previous whisper , still taunting him .

" Are you, okay ?" Kagome hesitantly answered in a soft tone , but louder than a whisper, hesitantly..

" Fine, Walk with me .." Inuyasha sighed before , slightly pulling her to follow , next to him , slowly.

The two walked together through the village , past the patties still waiting to be cared for once the waters retracted some , and paused coming to a overhand overlooking the whole area surrounding them , with the scent from billowing flowers nearby. Looking over from the beautiful sight in front of her to find the hanyou chuckling next to her about something unknown, with a look scrunching her face in a growling scowl.

" Quit it !"

" What .. " Laughing more , Inuyasha chose to elaborate seeing the pointed glare from the spot she was now seated , sitting next to her.

" Impressive growl, there wench Is that all ya got .. " Inuyasha playfully shoved her to the side .

" Okay thanks I guess.. You wish, still that doesn't explain why you were laughing in the first place .." Kagome barked back , elbowing him in the gut.

Recovering from the bitch's blunt slap in the stomach thrown at him , slightly impressed at the force she brought on, but decided to tease her some more to confirm his own curiousities, and feeling something else emerging , with the very thing as of late that she elicited from him.

Desire

But first , he needed to confirm whether or not Inuyasha would still be able to possess her by challenging the one claiming the stong hold over her, and without interuptions.

" Hmm, guess that depends first to confirm something for me , lets see ya prove it , You catch me bitch , then I'll tell ya .." Inuyasha stated in mid air with the demoness on his heels leaping to and fro , matching him jump for jump , as her eyes bled a even deeper hue , the smokey tendrils within her eyes becoming more prominant .

' Thats it wench , just a little bit further , follow me .." Inuyasha kept quickly moving in a blur with a pissed off bitch on his hands even more with his mid pause taunt to keep her hooked on the trail he set , as he stopped just to stick his tongue out , blowing raspberries as he did so , then start to move again a breakback speeds with the following words falling behind him to further tick her off.

" Still too slow , come bitch .. I know ya have more than a weak little girl .."

" Grrrrrrrrrr!" Kagome shook the grounds in a petulant snare while some trees along the way became her latest casualty to her seething anger for the hanyou that still yet enjoyed to torment her ..

Coming to the clearing with the well in her sights , but the hanyou lost to her somehow , when the stupid mutt was just in front of her just a minute ago. Looking around growling in annoyance for the one that left her mood to sear within her being , wanting so for the retribution that the painful it'd get , the longer Inuyasha prolonged it. Although out of nowhere a force slammed against her , and catapulted her against something warm holding her within the dark murky well with the swirling blue reaching up to catch them , as the deep husky familiar laughing joined in with the descending spiral.

Once landed upon the ground with their feet , Kagome felt herself being slammed against the stone wall within the well , by Inuyasha himself only amusedly awaiting to give her the answer she asked for.

"What the hell , are you doing ?!"

"Well since you failed catching me , now even though I caught you I feel I still want to tell you .. " The hanyou with the demon within working in tandem to gain what it most craved .

" Tell me what ?!"

"This ..." Inuyasha answered huskily.

Inuyasha slammed his lips traping hers within his , nibbling on them slightly , encouraging the mewing whine , and only egging him on to continue . Kagome , roughly growled angrily , then threw his own teasing back at him , by kissing him devouringly back , and running her tongue grazingly against the plumpness of his lips. In response Inuyasha pulled her tongue within his mouth , suckling on it hungrily , and all the while both were lead down a destructive path where until each were sated in the emotional torrent starting it all , neither were leaving.

Hands were drawing the path laced with blood in the need to be closer, drawn by their claws, as each one was left bare with it proof lingering on the dirt floor in shreds . Abandoning all rational thought , Anger , Desire ; merging into a fraying mess where their demonic counterparts , as well as their human hearts were forced to all but still within what would be afterwards.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Stranded Flame

Chapter Five

One Of The Restrained

By Inuyashas Youkai

_Hands were drawing the path laced with blood in the need to be closer, drawn by their claws, as each one was left bare with it proof lingering on the dirt floor in shreds . Abandoning all rational thought , Anger , Desire ; merging into a fraying mess where their demonic counterparts , as well as their human hearts were forced to all but still within what would be afterwards. _

All the while , as Kagome and Inuyasha continued in their path tasting every inch of tasty flesh , teasingly flaunting itself in front of the one currently devouring it whole , each one spat, growling at the other , for the fault the one that wasn't carried for this result to come about.

" Why can't you go back to the wench too painful to forget , rather than the bitch impossible to leave behind !?" Inuyasha growled against the lobe of her ears .

"As soon as you learn your place among the living , instead of being a confused , pussy bitch that can't tell the difference of a dead corpse , and one with a warm beating heart , possessing living flesh , I 'll be glad to get on that ! " Kagome mouthed against his chest with open mouth nips , and bites.

Although as Inuyasha made the move to slowly nibble down the length of her neck , and came near the place where her pulse could rapidly be seen in the crook of her neck , the transforming hanyou was thrown away from Kagome , slamming against the cold stone wall , as the force did the same with her against the opposite side , with her skull bluntly forced hard at its rough surface , in the end causing two rather pissed off feral demons willing to strike upon the other.

Once the time passed , where Kagome yet again feeling that she could move grabbed her clothing , throwing it on briskly , snatching her bow , then leaping up , only to come back down again to activate the tendrils pulling her back to the feudal era. Leaping out from that of the well , then landing upon the grass only to find a seething hanyou with its demon in control at the moment demanding that she submit , but the voices inside her wasn't having it . For one the first one screaming inside her head, was the male that claimed her as a mate , and the second one was the demonic entity that was born by that union between the two , inside her.

' Get away from the mutt , mate .. He'll only continue to play with you as his new shiny toy... Come find me , I'll be waiting .. '

' If he tries to stop us we'll have to hurt injure him to ensure our escape , and survival... '

" Bitch , stand down.. I don't want to hurt you , but if I have too to get you to see , so be it !" The feral Inuyasha screamed demanding the bitch to learn her place .

"In your dreams doggy boy , now why don't you be a good puppy , and go find your bone!" In a voice not her own , Kagome spoke teasingly threatening telling him to go away , as she aimed a arrow against her own volition.

Rushing after the bitch , Inuyasha aimed his claws , and carried through with lethal strikes against her to immobilize her , as many more arrows were shot one following another. Once seeing that the dog was firmly placed in his spot , and at the moment had no real way of moving , Kagome slowly stumbled away with trails of blood from her wounds streaming down to soak the remains of her torn attire. The woman carried gashes up and down her once flawless body , and her once beautiful kimono was now but a shredded memory of what it previously was, as she continued , following the voice summoning her until her shadow blended with the trees.

Five arrows protruded from Inuyasha's heavily panting for breath form that leaned its weight against that of a tree . Two in his right shoulder , One pierced only just in his right chest plate , Another caught his lower left torso , And the last embedded itself within his left knee. Sliding down until his body was firmly placed upon sitting with his legs forced outwards painfully , and his back was supported by the trunk of the tree , Inuyasha firmly gripped to yank on the arrows currently attached to his person , then leaned back , closing his eyes , blacking out unconscious.

Blankly following a path unknown towards the direction told by the ties of someone else's control , Kagome slowly returned to herself not remembering anything , other than the fact of her search for the summons that demanded her presence once awakened from meeting the one claiming to be hers , and that alone.

Whilst a unknown distance away slept a still unconscious hanyou , as his friends within his pack sought to bandage him up , then carry him back to the hut , as Inuyasha came back to himself healed .

Then the questions , as to where Kagome was , and why was both him , and her blood scattered across the clearing of the bone-eaters well taunted each one in silence. Though unbeknownst to anyone as they walked away from the dangerously tragic scene the light surrounding the well flickered slightly , until the blinking pale hue just simply ceased to exist , almost like the magical blue light waiting to carry them home was abruptly snuffed out.

TBC...


End file.
